Tu es rafraîchi ?
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /Défi d'Arlia/ Quand Heero disjoncte, il faut mieux parfois ne pas se trouver dans ses parages. Duo vient d'en faire l'expérience./Modifiée le 26/02/2013/


**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : amitié

**Rating** : k

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Howard, Noin, Dorothy et Quinze

**Défi d'Arlia : **Doit être rédigé et posté avant la fin du 18/02/2008, demandé le 17/02/08 à 22h35.

* * *

**Tu es rafraîchi ?**

* * *

**AC 195**

La guerre fait rage.

Les g-boys après s'être rencontrés sur Terre, avoir combattu entre eux, puis ensemble pour une même cause. Les pilotes ont fini par se regrouper dans l'espace à bord du Peacemilion pour continuer leur combat pour la liberté.

Tous les jours, ils partent en mission contre les Mobiles Suit de plus en plus nombreux.

Ils n'ont presque plus le temps de se reposer, seulement cette fois Howard ainsi que Mademoiselle Noin vont essayer de leur éviter des sorties dans l'espace pendant plus de six heures.

Il fallait bien que les adolescents puissent avoir un peu de repos, qu'ils puissent se ressourcer. Sinon, ils allaient à leur perte, et la paix ne viendrait jamais.

Après s'être concerté pour établir un plan d'attaque qui leur conviendrait à tous après leur période de repos. Les cinq garçons partent chacun dans un coin du vaisseau pour faire le point, rêvasser, se ressourcer, penser à autre chose qu'à ses combats qui font rages depuis huit mois et qui les épuisent.

Lucrézia leur avait promis de tout faire pour qu'ils puissent vraiment profiter de ce moment d'accalmie, même si Quinze et Dorothy avaient décidé leur perte en les fatiguant. Elle trouverait un moyen et ne les appellerait qu'en cas de force majeure.

Après six heures de repos, comme convenu les jeunes gens devront se retrouver dans la salle à manger pour peaufiner un plan qu'ils espèrent sera le dernier. Ils pourront ainsi mettre fin aux combats et instaurer la paix, parce que mettre fin aux combats cela peut être facile, seulement instaurer la paix c'est une autre paire de manche.

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei sont les premiers à s'installer autour de la table ronde de la salle à manger du Peacemilion. Sachant que les deux derniers ne tarderont pas à arriver, ils commencent à échafauder un plan. Seulement, les trois jeunes gens doivent bien se rendre à l'évidence, ils parlent dans le vent, tant qu'ils n'auront pas les plans du Libra, tout ce qu'ils peuvent décider reste de la supposition. Enfin, puisqu'ils ne les ont pas, ils devront bien faire sans eux.

Il y a déjà presque une demi-heure qu'ils cherchent à savoir comment ils pourraient s'introduire dans le vaisseau ennemi pour le saboter sans trouver de solution. Howard vient leur rappeler qu'ils leur manquent un expert ! Le spécialiste des infiltrations, c'est qu'en même Duo !

-« C'est une des raisons qui a fait que G l'a engagé ! On ne sait toujours pas comment il a fait à douze ans pour s'introduire dans la base et vaisseau sans se faire repérer, sans déclencher les alarmes, il n'a jamais voulu dire son secret. » Rappelle fièrement Howard, comme s'il parlait de son petit-fils.

-« On devrait lui demander son idée pour entrer dans le Libra ! » Admet Winner après avoir regarder les trois autres.

De toute façon aucun des deux autres pilotes n'ont une meilleure idée autant en parler au natté.

C'est justement parce qu'il n'arrive pas de lui-même qu'ils décident de partir à la recherche du pilote du DeathScythe, qui aurait déjà dû venir au briefing.

Quatre part chercher à l'avant du vaisseau, Trowa vers l'arrière et Wufei se charge de l'aile sud.

-« Tous les quarts d'heures, on repasse par la salle à manger ! » Dit le blond en partant au pas de courses vers sa mission.

Les trois jeunes gens parcourent tous les recoins, il faut dire que Duo a l'art de savoir se cacher également. Seulement rien n'y fait, il y a déjà plus d'un quart d'heure qu'ils tournent en rond.

-« Vous avez vu Yuy ? » Demande Chang quand ils croisent les deux autres dans la salle, après le quart d'heure requis.

-« Ils sont peut-être ensemble ! » Dit Trowa.

-« Tu crois ? » Demande Quatre en rougissant et regardant le brun-roux.

-« Oui, Winner ils sont peut-être ensemble pour préparer la mission ! » Répond le Chinois en secouant la tête.

Il repart directement à la recherche des deux pilotes manquants à l'appel, cette fois, il va jusqu'au hangar pour voir s'ils ne sont pas en train de préparer leur Gundam.

Un quart d'heure s'écoule encore, toujours pas de nouvelles des deux autres. Cela devient inquiétant. Leur armure sont dans le dépôt donc ils ne sont pas partis en mission sans prévenir. Même si cela aurait été très difficile sinon Howard aurait constaté leur départ du poste de pilotage qu'il n'a pas quitté depuis qu'ils sont partis à la recherche de Maxwell. En plus Lucrézia y était resté elle les aurait prévenu. En plus d'avoir perdu deux de leurs compagnons, ils perdent un temps précieux, encore une chance que les alarmes ne se sont pas encore enclenchées.

Au moment où les trois jeunes gens reviennent pour la troisième fois au centre de ralliement, les trois amis trouvent Heero qui les attend assis à la table, son ordinateur ouvert devant lui.

-« Heero enfin ! » Dit le blond en se précipitant près de lui. « On te cherche depuis plus d'une heure. »

-« Trois-quarts d'heures » Rectifie Chang.

-« Pourquoi ? » S'enquit le métis.

-« On voulait regarder avec Duo le meilleur moyen de pénétrer dans le Libra pour le neutraliser. » Admet Winner en s'asseyant à côté du brun.

-« Pourquoi me chercher si c'est Duo que vous voulez ? » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Parce qu'on ne le trouve pas, tu ne l'as pas vu ? » Dit de plus en plus inquiet Quatre.

-« Je l'ai vu, il y a trois heures quand il m'est tombé dessus ! » Admet Heero en reprenant ses recherches sur son portable. « Voilà les vues que le Wing a prises du Libra lors de ma dernière sortie ! » Continue le pilote 01 en tournant le portable vers ses coéquipiers.

Si Trowa et Wufei s'intéressent à ce que leur montre Yuy, Winner fronce les sourcils réalisant que le métis n'est pas aussi franc que d'habitude.

-« Où est-ce que tu as vu Duo pour la dernière fois ! » Questionne le pilote du Sandrock.

-« Monsieur dit qu'aucune serrure ne lui résiste, il n'a qu'à sortir de là où je l'ai enfermé ! » Répond simplement le pilote du Wing avant de reprendre le déroulement de ses explications.

-« Heero ! » S'indigne Winner en se levant précipitamment.

-« Il aura les idées plus claires quand il sortira. » Justifie le susnommé. « Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de lui pour me sortir d'un guêpier. C'est plutôt l'inverse. Je ne lui suis pas redevable. » Marmonne le métis dans la barbe qu'il n'a pas.

-« Heero, il y a combien de temps que tu l'as enfermé ? » S'inquiète de plus en plus le blond.

-« Deux heures ! » Dit Yuy en regardant sa montre.

-« Vous auriez beaucoup plus facile avec Duo ! Vous ne l'avez toujours pas retrouvé ? » Demande Howard en arrivant dans la salle de briefing.

-« Je vais le chercher ! » Soupire Yuy en se levant.

Winner veut venir avec lui, seulement Trowa le retient en mettant sa main sur son poignet.

-« C'est déjà assez humiliant pour Duo, ne va pas rajouter la honte d'avoir un spectateur de son malheur ! » Précise le brun-roux.

-« Tu as parfaitement raison ! » Admet le blond en souriant chaudement à Barton.

Tout en circulant dans les couloirs du Peacemilion, le métis repense à la scène qui s'est déroulée deux heures plus tôt.

_Flash Back_

_Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun se repose. Il est assis à la table de la cuisine. Il a une tasse de café dans les mains qui a refroidi depuis longtemps._

_Tout d'un coup son attention est attirée par quelqu'un qui rentre dans la pièce. C'est le natté qui vient chercher de quoi s'alimenter._

_-« Ah tu es là ! Je voulais te parler de ce que tu as fait à Quatre, hier, avec le système Zéro, tu ne crois pas que tu as exagéré ? »Lâche Maxwell sans préambule. _

_-« Non, j'avais mes raisons, en plus c'était nécessaire à la mission. »_

_-« Ce programme est dangereux ! » S'exclame le natté en venant s'asseoir devant le métis une tartine à la main._

_-« Je sais ! »_

_-« Quatre aurait pu faire la même chose sans ! » Continue le pilote 02 en mordant dans sa tranche de pain._

_-« Maintenant il le sait, donc c'était nécessaire. »_

_-« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce qu'on fait ! Tu es juste un pilote comme nous, tu n'es pas le leader. »_

_-« Chacun à sa place dans l'organisation, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! »_

_-« Et la tienne serait de nous commander, je suppose ! »Vocifère le natté._

_-« J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, si ça ne te plait pas, c'est un problème entre Quatre et moi ! Tu n'as pas à intervenir ! » Dit plus sèchement Yuy._

_Tous les bienfaits de son moment de relaxation viennent de s'évanouir en une discussion un peu houleuse._

_-« Tout ce que tu peux me dire ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Je fais ce que je veux, ce n'est pas à toi de me faire la morale, tu n'es pas mon supérieur. » Ajoute le métis en se mettant debout. _

_Fin du flash back_

Même maintenant Heero ne sait pas encore pourquoi il a eu cette réaction quand le natté s'est levé pour aller chercher quelque chose dans le frigo qui ressemble parfois à une chambre froide tellement il est vaste.

Wufei a emboîté le pas discrètement au métis. Il n'est pas d'avis de rester dans le secret de la prison actuel du natté. Il s'étonne de le voir prendre la direction de la cuisine. Ils y sont passés à tour de rôle, sachant très bien que c'était aussi un des endroits préférés du natté pour la convivialité du lieu.

Arrivé devant l'énorme frigo, Chang voit Yuy tirer sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir, un Maxwell serrant ses bras autour de son corps et furieux en sort.

-« Ca ne va pas Heero ! On n'est pas sous tes ordres ! Tu n'as pas à agir comme si tu étais notre chef ! Déjà imposer le système Zéro à Quatre ! Maintenant ça parce que j'ai osé te tenir tête ! »

-« Je t'ai dit que c'était nécessaire, qu'il était capable de le manœuvrer ! » Se justifie le brun en guidant le natté vers la salle où les autres l'attendent.

De toute façon, Heero avait un compte à régler avec le blond, sa condescendance l'énervait, sa façon de l'obliger à faire les choses quand il était à Sank, de vouloir qu'il flirte avec Relena. Il était un soldat, il n'a pas le temps de compter fleurette et cela il ne l'a pas encore oublié. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Duo vient d'en faire l'amère constatation.

-« Et s'il y avait eu une alerte ! » S'indigne le natté.

Il frotte ses mains sur ses bras pour les réchauffer, tout en suivant le métis.

-« Je serai venu te chercher ! Quoique je croyais que tu savais te sortir de toutes les situations ! Que tu ne restais jamais prisonnier longtemps ! Je t'avais juste gardé au frais ! » Dit sarcastique Yuy en lui jetant un petit regard en coin.

Arrivé dans la salle à manger, Lucrézia vient rapidement à leur rencontre.

-« Ah vous voilà enfin ! Il va vous falloir du sang froid pour affronter ce qui vient de sortir du Libra ! » Dit Noin en leur amenant rapidement leur combinaison pour qu'ils les enfilent.

-« Du sang froid, du sang froid, maintenant il va se sentir dans son bon droit ! » Râle Maxwell en passant sa tenue.

-« Au moins ça t'a rafraîchi les idées, tu es moins excité ! » Lâche platement Heero.

-« Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis Yuy ! C'est la guerre froide entre nous ! » Dit Duo en le suivant.

Le brun part vers son Gundam et constate que le natté se calme rapidement une fois qu'il a enfilé sa combinaison.

Un rire fait se retourner les deux retardataires. Chang passe à côté d'eux en riant toujours.

-« C'est sûr il y a comme un blizzard entre vous ! » Conclût le pilote du Nataku.

Puis il monte dans son armure mobile. Il attend que le Wing et le DeathScythe sortent pour démarrer derrière eux.

µµµ

Toute cette histoire était due à une guerre qui durait depuis presque neuf mois. Heero est un jeune homme normal, pas si dénué de sentiments que cela. Il peut manquer de sang froid et perdre le contrôle d'une situation comme tout en chacun.

De toute façon Duo n'est pas rancunier et cette petite tension entre les deux pilotes ne dure pas longtemps, la paix leur réchauffe rapidement le cœur.

OWARI

* * *

**Le défi** : Heero a mis Duo dans le frigo pour le punir.

**Note de l'auteur** : Tout ceci est parti d'un délire parce que je suis allée remettre mes yaourts Duo dans le frigo.


End file.
